


My Soulmate's (Not Really) Goodbye

by moorauders



Series: Gifts [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Black Paladin Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Red Paladin Keith (Voltron), angsty-fluff, welp this was my take at angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moorauders/pseuds/moorauders
Summary: Based on the 'first thing your soulmate says' idea but i thought 'last thing your soulmate says'Team Voltron saves a bunch of hostages and things get worse from there.(AKA, there is no way to tell whether the thing your soulmate says is their last word or something significant to your relationship)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dilson_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilson_Writes/gifts).



> so like? this is unedited and a bunch of garbage i wrote after an exam. I really miss writing and i havent written anything in a long time.  
> this fic is for my friend who wrote a fic for me and i did as well except mine was worse and i deleted it so heres the reruns  
> im doing some editing for this at the moment as well as making the end much more fluffy!

The words were etched in his head since he was five; “We’re going to die here, huh?”  
When he was little, he had imagined them being from this pretty lady who was hugging him as they huddled under a bomb shelter. When he had told his friend Hunk, he thought differently. He said it sounded like he and his soulmate would end up being in a world war and fighting.

Everyone had a soulmate, but you wouldn’t know until they ended up saying their very last words to you. Some people ended up with their last words as a major spoiler alert, but for Lance it was blunt and literal and signalled a great ending. His abuela said she had heard her soulmate say that they’ll catch the next train and go for another adventure and she’s spent her whole life on trains waiting for that.

No one liked to talk about their soulmates last words, because sometimes it hurts to find out that they wouldn’t see the person they loved again when they say those words. But to him, he wanted to treasure them and make sure that he was with his soulmate beforehand and make the most of their time together.

After Keith had finally rejoined them after they found out about Kuron, they had made Lance the black paladin instead and Keith had taken the red lion again. They were on a mission to save a bunch of hostages from a Galra ship. The people taken hostage were apparently important and haven’t yet joined the coalition; so, says Allura.

“To your right!” Keith yelled beside him, watching Lance slice through the Galra with his Bayard, his arm becoming heavier with every movement. The Galra instantly fell to the floor, purple blood draining the ground like maple syrup.

“We’ve been here for hours, have you got the hostages yet, Hunk?” Lance spoke into his helmet. It hurt to even move at this point. It was merely hours of fighting endless sentries. The boy with the raven hair beside him though, he had barely seemed to break a sweat. It seemed so easy for him that it made Lance jealous.

“No, but me and Pidge are still working on it! Keep holding them back until then!” Lance swore he heard Hunk say some very vulgar words before cutting off, which was very unlike his usual character. He must’ve been running on fumes like Lance and just wanted to get this over with. So much was on the line if they didn’t complete this mission.

“Here come some more!” Keith raised the Bayard and narrowed his stance. These guards had something other than guns in their armour-clad hands but with a view from too far away, Lance couldn’t really tell what it was. Not until he threw the sphere directly at him did Lance finally know what he was holding.  

“Shit, Keith!” Lance grabbed the boy’s hand and rushed him away from what looked like a bomb. His legs were on fire with every step he took, but if it saved himself, Keith and the mission then it was worth it. When the bomb didn’t go off and the sentries left the room, that’s when Lance truly began to worry. His fingers were even trembling, and after being out here for so long with the endless fighting, it felt like the scars that he had were new and it was _burning._

“Guys, are you okay? I’m detecting something not right in the oxygen levels over there- oh no.” Pidge’s voice seemed to be quieting down or Lance was zoning out. “You need to leave that room immediately.” Her voice was quivering until the last word, becoming more hushed with every syllable.

“We can’t. Doors were sealed shut when the last couple of Galra left.” Keith was tapping vigorously on the buttons, trying to at least get something out of the door.

“That’s it- I’m going over there to get you guys out of there-”

“No Pidge. This mission is too important to be risking something like that!” Keith yelled into the comm. He was already sat on the ground at this point like he was waiting for them to run out of oxygen.

“Maybe you don’t understand that your lives are more important, and that bomb would literally such the air dry even through those helmets!”

“Then there really is no point in keeping these helmets on, huh? It won’t make any difference.” Lance was beginning to nod off, his head feeling a little bit heavier than normal.

“What, no-”  
With his helmet off, suddenly his head felt lighter, but his breathing became much more rapid as he tried to absorb more air at once. When it became a lot more difficult, he realized it was not only because of the lack of oxygen but the wounds he had gotten during this mission.

“Lance,” Keith heaved, his helmet was off as well, and his hair looked like it was attacked by a bear. That stupid mark on the side of his face seemed to make him more attractive. With a quick motion, he grabbed Lance’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug that would’ve been comfortable if not for the armour both were wearing. “We’re going to die here, huh?”

That’s when Lance realized what was really happening. He shot up, though he was dizzy enough from the room itself and put his helmet back on.  
“Pidge, Hunk. You need to come _now._ ”

“But Keith just-”

“No. _Please_.” His voice became more desperate than before, his eyes were teary, and his body was shaking. This was not a pleasant sight for Keith. Keith had swiped a tear off Lance’s face of which he didn’t even know he was crying- and told him everything was going to be okay.

Lance knew what was happening. Keith was going to die, and Lance hadn’t gotten the one thing he asked for from God- for him and his soulmate to spend a long time together and die in their 80s when they’ve got grandchildren. Life was cruel, wasn’t it?

“What’s wrong?” The boy in front of him asked, tilting his head like a confused little puppy. Lance put his hands behind Keith’s neck in a longing gaze, and pulled him in. It was a kiss that felt surreal and Keith was kissing him back. When they split apart, it must’ve been a minute or two because he could hear Pidge through the helmet on the floor say she was almost there.

“I’m going to get you out of there- you’re not going to die on me, okay?”

“Okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short aftermath to conclude the fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i didn't mean to write another chapter but one thing lead to another and i was suddenly writing at the speed of light for this chapter. i hope you enjoy it and dont think it was _too_ short.  
>  this is not beta'd so sorry if it has bad grammar!

Pidge had Keith and Lance sat uncomfortably in the back of Green. It would’ve been cute to see that Keith had his head resting on Lance, but they almost died. Pidge was just glad that by the time she had got there, they had only been passed out and not any worse. If she bothered to look close enough, their lips were purple from the lack of oxygen and they seemed to both have extremely messy hair. Red and Black were already back at the castle, thanks to Coran and the lions themselves. It seemed like Red was worrying a little bit when they found her, and normally, that was a bad sign. For Pidge, the metallic noises from her lion as she piloted was enough to distract her from these thoughts.

“Coran, Allura, anyone. I might need a little bit of help getting these Greldri into my lion-” Hunk was cut off by a loud crash in the background. “Wait- I think I can fit them all. Nevermind.” He chuckled awkwardly at the end, making his statement sound like it wasn’t true which was a little bit worrying.

“Hmph.” A voice was heard from behind her, and Lance had his eyes half-open which was the best news Pidge had gotten so far.

“Just wait a couple quintents. We’re going to get you guys into the healing pods.” Pidge sighed, a small smile creeping onto her face.

“How- is Keith okay?” He asked, worry spreading further on his bruised face, his blue eyes gleaming with what looked like tears. Whatever happened back there must’ve impacted their relationship a lot. Or maybe, Pidge just didn’t know half of their relationship. Beside him, Keith was still sound asleep like a baby.

“Yeah. He’ll be fine.”

* * *

 

By the time they got there, both Alteans had been doing things a bit differently; Allura was focusing on keeping the castle’s barriers up and running from the attackers outside; Coran was worrying and quickly took both boys from Pidge and to the pods. She knew better than to worry. The most she could do for the rest of the team is to remain calm and collected. If she trips up and everyone finds out how scared, stressed and worried her and Hunk were everyone would have a worse time, and everything would become a pity party. To add onto this, Shiro had been acting _weird_. The only people that seemed to notice was her, Keith and Lance. Everyone else seemed to ignore it- or think that it was just pressure. If it was, then why wasn’t he acting like this the whole time? What had triggered that?

* * *

 

All the Altean tech in the castle seemed uninteresting at the moment- all she could think about was where Hunk was and why he hadn’t returned yet. It must’ve been an earth hour already and he still hasn’t shown with the ‘Greldri’. She kept walking toward the kitchen hoping that Hunk was there and that he was making something other than food goo (He made cookies the other day- they were gone by the time Pidge had finished with her latest project and it made her _miserable_ ) but all she could find was Coran who had a plate full of the same disgusting green goo that was served every day.

“Number four! Are you hungry from the mission?” He asked, the plate wobbling slightly in his hand as he seemed to be balancing the food-filled plate on three fingers. He was smiling through his pain; as was everyone else on this castle. The food looked so unappetizing whatever appetite she had was gone.

“No thanks. I would tell you to ask someone else, but Shiro’s been acting weird and so I don’t think he wants to be bothered. Maybe ask Allura.” She said, smiling slightly at him. He gave up asking her and instead changed the topic to historical Altean dances and demonstrations, which Pidge didn’t bother to listen to.

* * *

 

When Lance awoke, he felt lighter. He smelt metal and dust, and he felt like a garden with artificial grass. The healing pod opened immediately, letting him almost drop to the floor if there wasn’t a person there to catch him. He had barely opened his eyes but by the same metallic smell and the gloves that caught him- it was Keith.

“Next time you come out of that thing, watch where you fall.” He smiled, letting go of the other boy and taking a small step back. Keith’s jacket was laid out on the ground like a cushion from the hard floor. He must’ve been awake a lot longer than Lance had.

“Do you know how long we were in there?” Lance said, that weird feeling in his chest becoming weirder as time went by.

‘Well, I was in there for a week. You were in there for three days more.” Keith answered, his smile slowly disappeared, and turned into the same expression he uses all day.

“Are we- _soulmates?_ ” Lance asked, Keith’s head perked up slightly at the word. He was grinning now, and it was such a beautiful thing to see.

“Yeah. I guess we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this! i know a lot happened that tried to crash our ship this season but i wrote this to try to make myself feel better. if you have feedback or comments please feel free to write them below because i love to hear from you guys! <3  
> if you'd like, follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/happiestaehyung) or [tumblr](http://fudgefly.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written klangst but i have written klance before! feel free to leave me comments and stuff like that! feedback helps me give out better content for you guys! maybe come chat with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/meloncolonies) or [ tumblr](http://klanceist.co.vu/) and complain with me!


End file.
